


来自远方/From Afar

by earlytea



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlytea/pseuds/earlytea
Summary: 艾斯最近情绪很低落，马尔科相到了一个可能能够和他更进一步的方法。translate form work by lunarshores (damichan)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 11





	来自远方/From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarshores (damichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunarshores+%28damichan%29).
  * Inspired by [From Afar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300947) by [lunarshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarshores/pseuds/lunarshores). 



亲爱的艾斯：

我都不知道我已经写了多少封信了，多的我都没法去数。事实上，直到现在我都不敢相信我正要给你写这一封信。我都不知道我哪来的勇气，但是你最近看起来很低落，于是我决定要给你写信，希望能安慰到你。我喜欢你，非常非常的喜欢，尽管在信里这样直接告白好像很不好，但为了这个把你带给我的世界，我是不会放弃向你表白心意的。 我不能当面向你告白是有原因的，但是自从你和薇薇分手后的几个星期里，你看起来很沮丧(我试着只恨她一点点，但是几乎从来没有成功过，毕竟她让你伤心了) ，我这么做只是想让你高兴起来。 或者还有别的什么。  
我不知道你为什么难过，也许是因为这个或者其他什么原因吧，但是我只是想让你知道，你绝对值得被爱，我一点也不后悔写下这一封信，尽管我可能永远都无法得到你的感情。 我希望你能度过美好的星期，我会在你身边默默地看着你的。

爱你

你的爱慕者

只从这封信根本无法看出是谁写的，每个人都有肯，实在是一点线索都没有啊！无论艾斯怎么研究，他都无法找出这封信的执笔者。到底是谁会给他写这么一封信？它写在一张质量很不错的信纸上，但是除此之外也没有什么特别的了，所以他不能用这个作为线索，而且字体是华丽的草书，实际上他认识的人从来没有人用过，所以即使他知道这个人的笔迹，也没有什么帮助。 大概是两周前的一个星期一，他收到了这封信。唯一可以确定的是这封信是在他星期五离开学校到星期一上第一节课之间的某个时候被塞进他的柜子里的。

他叹了口气，从信封里拿出了第二封，那些熟悉的字迹令他感到安慰，嘴角都因此有一点上扬，尽管他对于不能感谢这个人，不能回应他或者她，不能问他们为什么他们认为和他在一起是不可能的以至于他们从来没有想过要尝试而感到些许沮丧。

亲爱的艾斯：

我发现我又开始给你写信了。这实在是有点让人上瘾。你知道吗？上个星期，尤其是星期一，你笑得比以往更多了，想到这可能和我有关，我不禁有点陶醉。 如果你想让我停止寄送这些书信，只要在你的柜子上贴个标签或者贴个胶带什么的，我就会停下来的。 我真的不知道该写些什么才不会泄露我的身份，但我还是想对你说声谢谢。

感谢你阅读我的信，感谢你再次微笑，最感谢你的存在照亮了我，无论喜怒哀乐。 我爱你，我真的应该停止这样做，因为这会让事情变得复杂起来，但是我发现我不在乎。

永远是你的

爱慕者

埃斯没有想到在那之后的下个星期的星期一还会有下一封信从他的柜子里掉出来，他几乎放弃了寻找作者的希望，这似乎已经成为一个不可能完成的任务，因为在他收到信之后，他注意到他身边没有人的行动表现出丝毫的异常。 他当然告诉了萨博和路飞，但他们也什么都不知道。 他看了看钟，呻吟了一声。 已经凌晨一点了，他明天还得起床去上学，然而这一次，他很兴奋。

明天是星期一。

埃斯的心怦怦直跳，当他走近他的储物柜时，他的耳朵甚至紧张得嗡嗡作响。 当他缓慢地研究自己关着的储物柜而不是打开他时，萨博用胳膊肘轻推了他一下，并对他摇了摇头。

“哥们，那封信要么在里面，要么不在，所以打开看看就知道了。 也许这次他会写上自己的名字。”

“谢谢你那些没用的建议。”

“喂，是你让我跟你一起去给你精神支持的。”

“我没有这样做！ 你不请自来是因为你好奇，你这个混蛋! ”

“也许你没有大声说出来向我请求，但我还是听到了，”萨博说，艾斯转了转眼珠表示抗议。 不管怎么说，在他们离第一节课只剩下，尽管萨博为了这封信提早把他们都拖到学校去了一会儿（艾斯对此一点也不感激） 路飞睡眼惺忪地看着他们，他们一边争论一边打开艾斯的储物柜，一个信封滑落到地板上。

“他一天也不会缺席的，艾斯。 别犯傻了。” 萨博打了个呵欠，靠在柜子上，好像他刚才并没有说什么非常令人怀疑的话。

“路飞，”埃斯慢吞吞地，用威胁的语气向路飞说话，路飞的眼睛因为威胁马上睁得大大的，“你知道这些信是谁写的吗？ 那个我找了几个星期的人? ” 就在萨博把一只手放在埃斯的胳膊上让他平静下来的时候，铃声响了，在他们头顶上传来一阵可怕的喧闹声，艾斯又一次咒骂着他的储物柜的位置。

“呃，我现在得去上课了，”路飞说完就立刻逃跑，差点没躲过艾斯的抓捕，还好萨博挡住了艾斯。 艾斯转向萨博，扬起眉毛。

“我知道你会生他的气，但是在你跟踪他之前请三思。” 萨博拿了艾斯上课需要的东西，然后拖着他去上第一节课。 “你现在知道的那个人是个男人，这让搜索的范围缩小了。（英文语境，萨博用的是He） 第二，你的神秘人有理由保密，不是吗？ 或者他会直接约你出去。 “第三，”萨博笑着对他说，“你现在有办法回信了。” 艾斯眨了眨眼。 也许萨博说的有道理。

他们坐在自己的座位上，艾斯知道自己今天不会好好听历史课的了。 在别人开始涌进房间之前，他匆忙拆开了信。

亲爱的艾斯:

我真是太可笑了，为你没有在柜子上贴任何东西高兴成那个样子。真是太可笑了。这样我只能认为，我为使你高兴起来所做的可怜的努力已经得到了很好的回报。 可是我发现自己已经不知道该给你写些什么了。 我不能问你任何关于你自己的问题，因为你不能回答我。同时我也不能告诉你任何关于我的事情，因为这可能会让你知道我是谁。 我想我可以写一封真正的情书，但说实话，我甚至无法做到真正面对你，而且我觉得写这些“真正的情书”都十分可笑。

我说不出是你的哪一点让我爱上你，因为我爱的是你的全部，而不是那些片面的东西。 但是当我上周一看到你的时候，你看起来太高兴了，以至于当时我甚至什么都没说，这显然意味着我其实没有什么可说的能让我和你交流，但是我会为了让你高兴努力。 还有，请不要总是看起来那么完美。 我会太过爱你的。(一个彻头彻尾的谎言)。

无时无刻想着你

一个爱慕者

当人们开始进入教室时，埃斯把信塞进了包里，在他的背包里找笔和笔记本 他要写封信，而路飞要在他的课室上下一堂课，所以时间有限。 他意识到自己没有笔的时候已经太晚了，因为他在这个班的座位离萨博太远了，萨博坐在教室的另一头。 埃斯叹了口气，拍了拍前面那个人的肩膀。

“嘿！马尔科！你能借我支笔吗? ” 艾斯问道，马尔科转过身来，扬起一边眉毛。

“又来了？ 你不会真的要记笔记吧? ” 艾斯被他的戏弄语气气到了，但还是笑着回答。

“不，但我要写点别的东西。” 马可还没来得及询问，铃声就响了，老师走了进来。艾斯松了一口气。 他没有和他的任何朋友分享过这些信件，除了他的兄弟们，他想保持这种状态，尤其是当他要给那个人写回信的时候。 这是他微笑的秘密原因。

老师开始讲课的时候，马可递给他一支钢笔，艾斯打开钢笔，然后打开笔记本，思考他应该用什么话开头。

马尔科皱着眉头看着他那相当可怜的三明治，想要那看起来奇怪的金枪鱼沙拉和那片悲伤、枯萎的莴苣叶远一点。 今天的历史课上，艾斯似乎与前两周大不相同。 当然，收到信之后艾斯依然有些心烦意乱，但今天有些不一样。 他没有像前几个星期那样把它拿出信封后一遍又一遍地重读(还有，这是他第一天看见自己的文具放在艾斯的桌子上，这害得他的心脏差点停止跳动)。

他到底写了什么重要的东西？ 我知道艾斯肯定不是在记笔记，即使这周后几天就到了复习考试的时间。 也许是因为他的缘故，艾斯有了给别人写信的想法。

马可怒视着他那完全无辜的三明治。 最好不要是薇薇。 他真的不是不喜欢那个女孩，如果她能让艾斯高兴，他也不会有什么怨言，但是他们并不是合适的一对儿，甚至看起来似乎都不喜欢对方。 虽然艾斯没有告诉他任何关于他和薇薇分手的事情，但是很容易看出他比薇薇受到的打击更大。这整件事都... ... 很奇怪。

不管怎样，如果艾斯和薇薇会因为他给艾斯寄信而重归于好，这真的会让他生气。 这太让人伤心了，因为艾斯倾向于只和自己的兄弟们和路飞的朋友们交流自己的秘密(而且马尔科完全没有印象艾斯是什么时候和路飞的朋友们成为朋友的)。 当然，马尔科有时也会说他是艾斯的朋友，但只是在某种情况下，比如他们在需要双人合作的课程中被分到一起的时候。

他本可以试着接近艾斯，但是在他知道艾斯和薇薇之后已经明白了艾斯的性向，贸然去接近艾斯会让他感到内疚，这么做就像他出于不可告人的目的而假装和艾斯是朋友一样。而且他现在所做的事情已经够糟了——

“你准备吃这个吗? ” 马尔科身边突然响起了疑问的声音，说话的人跳到学校食堂那张不稳固的椅子上，三明治差点从桌子上掉下去。 路飞坐在马尔科旁边的空座位上，向他眨了眨眼睛。 他们都被安排在第六节课的时间段吃饭，而且马可在今年早些时候就被科普了路飞的食量有多么惊人。 大多数人吃在更早的时间吃完饭了，所以找一张空桌子自己坐并不难，毕竟他也没有打算和现在这个时段吃午饭的其他同学交谈。 他一言不发地把三明治递了过去。反正他也不饿。

路飞以创纪录的速度狼吞虎咽地吃完了三明治，吃完后还意犹未尽舔了舔手指。马尔科紧张地观察着他，想知道他是不是只为了三明治而坐到他隔壁。他实在是太粗心了，让艾斯的弟弟看见了他把那封所谓的“最后的一封信”塞进艾斯的储物柜，但艾斯在那之后没有任何的异常。 马尔科认为他应该相信路飞尽量不会把他说出去的承诺，尽管考虑到路飞是个不会说谎的孩子，他不确定他是不是应该完全相信他。

“我有东西要给你，”路飞一边说，一边陷入沉思。马尔科的胃迅速下沉，他想他可能要紧张到吐了，但路飞捞了他一把“在你实在受不了想要曝光之前，我不会告诉他你是谁的。他已经知道我清楚你的真实身份，想让我说出来，但是当时萨博肯定对他说了什么，他让我不要告诉艾斯你是谁，然后叫把这个给你。”

马尔科内心打了个趔趄，试图接受艾斯知道路飞知道他的身份这件事，但在他想明白之前，路飞把一张撕碎的笔记本纸滑向他，那张纸被折了三下。这么说艾斯之前向他借一支笔是要给他写东西。

“别担心，我让娜美和罗宾帮我确保我今天和班上每个人都谈话了。 而且我吃了你的东西，你是最不让人怀疑的啦，她俩也不会问你任何问题的。” 路飞大笑起来----大概是因为看到马尔科那张瞬间明亮起来的脸---- 然后跳了出去，留给马可一些那个比看起来可怜的三明治更让他感兴趣的东西。

他直到离开学校才读到这封信，一方面是因为他不确定自己能否面无表情地阅读艾斯写给他的的每一句话，另一方面是因为他有点害怕信的内容。那张小纸条上写着的东西有太多太多的可能了，马尔科不确定他是否真的想知道真相。 只要他不打开它，它仍然可能写着些美好的东西。他紧张之余又安慰自己，艾斯完全可以强迫路飞说出真相而不是给他一张纸条。

这个下午，马尔科放学后没有事情要，所他走去到他家和学校之间的一个公园那坐着，那是一个很小的公园，只有几张长凳和一个隐藏在树林里的喷泉，鲜艳的花朵散发着好闻的气味。 而且这里几乎总是空无一人，这正是它的完美之处---- 他也在这里写过两封信，如果在家里写的话很难保守住它的秘密。

坐下后，马尔科深深地吸了一口气，打开那张有着潦草字迹的便条，他的心怦怦直跳。

亲爱的爱慕者

非常感谢你。 虽然我很想知道你是谁，但是萨博(你知道他是谁对吧？我的意思是你知道路飞，但是你可能不认识他，他是我的另一个兄弟)说，很显然你有要隐藏自己身份的原因。 我愿意尊重你的选择，但我想知道原因，如果你不认为这会泄露太多你的秘密的话。你让我很困惑，因为你向我表达感情的语句是，那么，那么的直接，但是你却要对你自己的身份保密。

我真的找不到合适的话来表达你对我的那些过高的评价让我多么的受宠若惊以及感激。你说得对，我最近确实很低落，然而能够想着一些新的，神秘的东西确实为我的生活增添了不少乐趣，这让我感觉好了很多。

离我跑去找路飞强迫他把这个交给你已经不剩多少时间了（不管怎么说真的非常抱歉，但给你写这个已经是我目前唯一思考的事情了），下课铃很快就响了，我真的应该把这支笔还给马尔科，毕竟今年我已经从他那里偷了6支了。我想如果你愿意的话，我们可以继续互相寄信。 我的储物柜密码是5-42-23，我会把我的回信放在这里。你可以问我任何问题，我保证不会试图去找出你。

你似乎有为什么会认为我永远不会回应你的感情的理由，然而很明显的我无法和你辩驳这个问题，毕竟我不知道你是谁，但是至少你可以向我问任何你想知道的问题，你知道我是谁嘛。

感谢你

艾斯

马尔科读完这封信时激动到难以呼吸，他又跳回到信的开头重读了一遍。艾斯想和他做秘密笔友？ 那真是... 太棒了，但是还是没有办法得到艾斯。从信件最后一段看他显然不知道马尔科是个男人。 这简直太疯狂了: 他最终只会带着一颗破碎的心。这实在是太愚蠢了：他最终只会得到一颗破碎的心。

尽管如此马尔科还是笑着笑把信重读了一遍，沉浸在信件带给他的温暖当中，他用手指轻轻描绘着信件上他自己的名字，他知道他没法保持一个聪明的头脑对待这件事，也没有办法忽略这份感情。 说真的，自从他第一次见到艾斯以来，他就无法逃避他对艾斯的感情了，所以他还是享受现下这种快乐的感觉吧。

第二天第一个起床的居然是艾斯，是他叫醒了所有的人，而不是萨博，而且还比他们平日的起床时间早了可能有一个小时。他听到两个弟弟诸多咒骂、抱怨、带脏字低语，不得不灌下大量的咖啡，还破坏了不止两个枕头。然而他们都聚集在厨房里，随着天空开始变亮，萨博睡眼惺忪地准备着早餐。

路飞痛苦地呻吟“如果我告诉你那个人是谁，我们能继续睡觉吗? ” 他大声地打呵欠，甚至熏肉的味道都无法让他不再继续颓废的瘫在餐桌上。

“不! ” 两兄弟都对艾斯强有力的否认表示惊讶，萨博差点把培根从锅里扔出去。 “如果他不想让我知道，我就不会去查他是谁。”

“他最好对这一切非常的热情，”萨博对着炉子喃喃自语，然后提高了嗓门。 “嘿，路飞，他至少对这件事很热衷（hot）吧? ”

路飞纠结的皱起了眉头。 “嗯，两次见他都超级紧张，所以他可能对此相当热衷(hot)? ” 艾斯笑着听他的回答，萨博一边端上早餐，一边呻吟着，忍不住摇了摇头。

尽管他们做了丰盛的早餐，但他们还是在半个多小时后就到了学校(这让路飞完全不想再被人从床上拉下来让早起，这让艾斯更加担心以后他们不会再愿意陪他一起早起了)。 他们一到学校，路飞就跑开了，但萨博和他一起走到他的储物柜前。

“我就不打扰你去图书馆睡觉了，不过我有东西要给你以免我忘了，”萨博说着，把背包挂在一边肩膀上用另一只手翻找。 他拿出一盒卡片，连同几支钢笔递给艾斯。 “玩得开心，兄弟。 很高兴能看到你能为某个人再展笑容。”

艾斯还没来得及骂笑他太多愁善感就走了，埃斯气呼呼地打开储物柜，忘了他之前犹豫不决的烦恼。 一个蓝色的信封从储物柜掉了出来，他的胃翻了个跟头，掏出信封的时候他能听到自己心脏砰砰直跳。他直接就在这打开信封---- 至少要过二十分钟，正常人才会出现在学校---- 他的手指在打开信封时滑了一下。

亲爱的艾斯

我们暂时把那个什么原因放到一边去吧。我并不想透露任何线索，即使路飞看起来像是那种你严厉地盯着他他就会说出来的家伙。 不过他向我保证会尽力而为，那我们我们拭目以待吧。 我发誓他想让我心脏病发作。

我不可能会反对正式通信，但是如果我的脑子足够聪明的话，我是应该这么做的。你真的无法令人抗拒，你知道吗。我担心如果我更了解你的话只会让事情变得更糟。

你在校外最喜欢做的事情是什么？ 我读了很多书，其中一些是现实类书籍，但我最喜欢的可能是幻想和悬念类的。 我对音乐的品味颇为折衷，导致许多人都会把他们喜欢的歌存进我的iPod里，我都习惯，我甚至不确定那些音乐才是我存进去的... ..。

我在你柜子里给你留了个礼物。希望你不要介意。放学后我会去看看有没有回信？

永远是你的

仰慕者

艾斯好奇地探寻他的储物柜，当他看到一包不同颜色的钢笔时，他笑了。 他打开书包，向图书馆走去，坐在鼾声如雷的萨博旁边，开始写回信，边写还边低声哼着小曲。

马尔科一屁股坐在床上，手里紧紧抓着一叠信。 一个多月来，他们几乎每个在校日都在写信，现在他已经有了差不多24封信，都被他精心保存着。 他一边翻阅着一边傻傻地笑着，偶尔停下来重读了最喜欢的部分。信件的内容越来越隐私，这说明马尔科的谨慎是正确的。 他以前暗恋艾斯时，那时他除了知道他有多爱他的兄弟，知道他对自己认为正确的事非常执着，知道他是多么迷人之外都不知道，完全无法和现在相比。

他打开最新的那封信，为他将要看到的内容紧张得屏住呼吸。 他问过艾斯关于薇薇的事，他不知道艾斯会怎么回答。艾斯最近比平时更安静了，马尔科很想知道为什么。

亲爱的爱慕者

不，我当然不介意你问关于薇薇的事。 说实话，我不确定我是否真的喜欢过她。 我的意思是，我确实喜欢她---- 现在也是---- 但不是那种想和她出去约会的那种喜欢。 但是她约我出去向我表白，我不知道我该说什么，我想我是受宠若惊了，所以我答应了，然后我们就只是和谐的相处，因为我们都不知道如何与对方分手。 我们现在只是好朋友了。而且她并不是让我不开心的原因。

我只是，我也不知道。 我猜是能有人爱我的感觉真的很好，于是在意识到她不再爱我时就有点难过。 当然，我一点也不怪她。 我想我从来不知道什么是爱，除了在给你写信时我想我能理解到。 有时候你会让我思考---- 我爱你吗？ 当我所知道的关于你的一切都是你写的信告诉我的，除了你是一个男生和我一起上同一个学校？

虽然我想我应该每天都在不知不觉中见到了你。但想起我们不能真正见面这让我有点难过，所以我尽量不去想。我答应过你不去找出你，但是最近我发现我越来越难去控制找你的冲动了。

你的

艾斯

马尔科差点忘了呼吸。艾斯一直都知道他是个男的？ 不仅如此，他并没有觉得恶心，反而觉得自己可能也会爱着他？马尔科艰难地咽了口唾沫，意识到艾斯最近失意的原因是因为他，而不是薇薇或其他什么。

艾斯伤心是他的错。幸运的是，这个问题很容易解决，马尔科一边想着，一边把早些时候拿出来的信收起来，准备写一封回信。

虽然他已经有好几个星期没有把兄弟们从床上拽起来寻求精神上的支持，而是自己一个人早早地去学习，但是当埃斯在他现在通常的早起时间醒来时闻到楼下已经做好的香肠的香味时，他一点也不感到惊讶。 他没有告诉他的兄弟们，他基本上已经向一个他还没见过的人表白了，但话又说回来，他也没有必要这么做。 他是家里感情最迟钝的一个，萨博和路飞很可能已经完全注意到他的紧张，而且知道他为什么紧张。

现在后悔已经太晚了，即使他能后悔他也不会后悔。 艾斯在睡眼迷糊地穿好衣服，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，发现他的兄弟们看起来比他预想的要清醒得多，桌上还放着他最喜欢的早餐。

“哦，太好了！ 你起来了! ” 路飞说完就站起来，拿起了他的手机。 埃斯看着路飞摆弄手机，一边给萨博递了个眼神，期待着萨博的解释，但萨博只是耸耸肩，然后把早餐摆好。 路飞得意洋洋的哈！了一声便 坐在椅子上，把手机放在耳边。 萨博把早餐准备好，和艾斯一起坐了下来，但是路飞并没有开始过来一起吃。

最后电话那头一定是接了电话，因为路飞笑了。 “别害怕，是我。路飞。 我上周把手机弄丢了，所以我没有你的号码。”

路飞的眼睛暗了下来，艾斯和萨博向路飞投以关切的目光。 “你会处理好这件事吗? ”

电话那头的人说了一分多钟，路飞点了点头。 “很好！这就没问题了。”

他停顿了一下，继续听着电话那头的人说话，眨了眨眼睛。

“哇，你可以查到你给谁打过电话吗？你们知道这回事吗，兄弟们? ” 他看着艾斯和萨博，眼睛闪闪发光，萨博和艾斯都叹了口气。

“好吧，我就把手机扔出窗外或者什么的。 这样他就看不到这条记录了。” 艾斯疯狂地摇头，萨博也跟着摇头。 这个月他们已经不得不找方法搞一部新手机来取代那部丢了的。 向卡普解释他们为什么会连续丢两部手机绝对能非常麻烦。艾斯突然想出路飞刚才打电话给他的那个人是谁，眼睛惊讶得瞪得大大的。

“噢，艾斯和萨博说不行。 也许我可以把手机交给萨博? ” 埃斯还沉浸在惊讶当中，但萨博马上点头表示同意，埃斯大大地松了一口气。

“当然，他在这里。 现在是早餐时间，是他的电话。” 路飞对着艾斯的秘密暗恋者撇了撇嘴，他的电话号码显然一直在艾斯的手机里！“是啊，还是老样子。” 电话那头的人说了些什么，路飞笑了起来

“好的，再见! ” 路飞说完就把手机递给萨博，萨博立即看了一下是谁，然后吹了声口哨，扬起了眉毛。

“哦，萨博! ”埃斯抗议道。

“哦，拜托，你不能指望我不看。” 萨博转向已经在吃早餐的路飞。 “那么一切都没问题了? ”

路飞点点头，萨博放松下来，开始吃自己的早餐。

“最好别担心，兄弟。 路飞说没关系，你就吃早饭吧，然后去收下一封信。” 萨博的眼睛里充满了恶作剧的意味，他对着埃斯傻笑。 “而且，他真的很性感（hot）。” 艾斯翻了翻眼睛，假装他被恶心到了。

“我讨厌你们两个，”艾斯说。 “不过还是谢谢你men 。” 他们朝他咧嘴一笑，这个星期以来第一次，吃早餐是一件让人快乐的事情。

当艾斯转过转角走向他的储物柜时，马尔科意识到他根本没有为此做好准备。 但是没有时间去担心这个了，所以他把手往下移，关上了自己的柜子，他的柜子只比艾斯矮了三行。

“哦，嘿，马尔科，你来的真早，”艾斯说着把视线眼睛从马尔科身上移开，不安地盯着他的储物柜。 不知怎么的，艾斯也紧张起来。放松点，马尔科挂上了微笑。

“是的，因为我不想让你因为今天没有收到信而感到失望，但是我不知道怎么写才不会显得很蹩脚，所以我想这样可能会更好。”艾斯睁大了眼睛，马尔科抑制住了自己换一只脚当重心的冲动。

“我希望你不要太失望——”当艾斯扑向马尔科时，马尔科被艾斯撞到站不稳，艾斯紧紧地抓住他，就像他可能会消失一样。 马尔科震惊地低头看着埃斯，精神终于放松下来，双臂回抱艾斯。

“马尔科，”艾斯靠着他的脖子低声说道，马尔科几乎因为埃艾斯说话时几乎碰触到他的嘴唇而发抖。 “我永远不会对你失望。 永远不会。” 马尔科紧紧抱住艾斯，艾斯发出一阵愉快的低吟，这种声音在马尔科耳边回响，他的脑子里一片空白，这一切居然是真实的。

“虽然我很不愿意说这种破坏氛围的话，”他最终出口的声音因为艾斯的头发而有点发闷，“我真的，真的很不愿意这么说，但是同学们很快就会来上课了。” 艾斯怒气冲冲地把马尔科拉开，冲他笑了一下。艾斯看起来在思考什么诡计，露出明显是要使坏的笑容，然后用胳膊环抱着马尔科，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。

这个吻很短暂，甚至只有一瞬，但是马尔科感觉一切事物都停止了，马尔科此时的时间被他们之间的简单的相连和艾斯眼中闪耀的幸福挤满了。 当艾斯放开马尔科时，马尔科舔了舔嘴唇，当他意识到艾斯的眼睛正注视着他的动作时，他激动不已。

他深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己那颗怦怦直跳的心平静下来，但艾斯那小恶魔一般的视线让他放弃了尝试。

“好吧，”艾斯慢吞吞地说，“我想我们现在应该去上历史课了。 你之后不会碰巧有空吧? ” 在马尔科点头之后，艾斯笑了，说真的，这个笑容对他的杀伤力大到简直不公平。 “太好了，因为我欠你15支钢笔什么的。 我得想办法补偿你。”

马尔科咧嘴一笑，任由艾斯拉着他去上第一节课，心不在焉地意识到他没有带任何笔记本。 “嗯，不远处有一家小店，我通常都是在那里买的... ... ”艾斯不敢相信地转身，马尔科笑了，幸福从他们紧握的双手中满溢。“我不介意借你几支笔的，艾斯。 我们去看那部你一直想看的电影怎么样? ”

埃斯的笑容已经足够回答这个问题。

亲爱的马尔科

离我知道你是谁已经过了几个星期了，然而我意识到有些事情我还没有告诉你。我本来打算说的，但不知怎么的，我觉得这样做似乎更合适。我爱你。我想要在我说别的什么之前明确一下这点(虽然哈哈，我在上一封信里已经告诉你了，不是吗?)

怎么说呢，不知道该怎么感谢你两个月前寄给我那封信。 我无法想象没有你的生活，你让我的每一天都变得更加光明。

爱你

艾斯

马尔科笑着看完从他的柜子里掉出来的那封信。 他转身看着站在他旁边的艾斯，艾斯的脸微微地红了起来。马尔科当着大厅所有人的面吻了他，完全不理会同学们惊慌失措的声音。

“我也爱你。


End file.
